1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to welding and, more specifically, to a grounding clamp for welders that physically forms a hands free connection between a grounding cable and workpiece comprised of a metallic electrically conductive material that grabs said workpiece to form an electrical connection at any chosen point, said connection is formed utilizing either spring bias from a tensive coil or physically locking hinges for larger pipes, that maintains pressure against the pipe and conductive parent metal during the duration of a welding process.
The present invention additionally provides for a grounding point on a pipeline that is positive and avoids arc or weld deposits outside of bevels typically not acceptable to code.
The present invention overcomes conventional grounds by eliminating the chance someone can knock off, pull off or naturally disengage the grounding cable.
The present invention finally allows a welder to fabricated pipes on the job in the shortest time possible and can be used on any size pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wielding device's designed for providing a welding ground. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,631 issued to Loony et al. on Sep. 28, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Eric Wittman on Jan. 14, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,785. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,373 was issued to McGee on Jul. 1, 1980 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to Peviani as U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,901.
Another patent was issued to Brown on Sep. 10, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,958. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,036 was issued to Polidori on Apr. 1, 1997. Another was issued to Leon on Aug. 28, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,885 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 17, 2006 to Franks as U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,739.
Another patent was issued to Hortmanns on Jun. 2, 1999 as European Patent No. EP0920079. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP2001340970 was issued to Tanaka on Dec. 11, 2001. Another was issued to Heynis on Oct. 18, 2002 as Canadian Patent No. CA2353749